The power of love
by Kyddo
Summary: And they say that secrets kills a relationship. But can Marisa leave him, when he kept this for himself to protect her?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything or any of the characters. This is a fiction nothing from here is real. ENJOY

Is it possible for one person to love someone that much that it kills to stay near? For Boris, this is his curse. His love for Marisa is so strong that every moment they spend together it frighten him. He is afraid of losing her, everyday he is afraid that because of his incurable disease Marisa will awake just to find him breathless. She doesn't know that he's sick, and Boris doesn't wwant her to find out, he knows she doesn't deserve to be lied like that but the thought of her beeing sad and worried all the time won't make things better. This is his burden and Boris is relieved that it will die with him.

For the past few days Marisa could feel something was wrong with the man she loves. So the next morning at breakfast Marisa couldn't help but to ask him one more time.  
She takes his hand and asks gently with a little concern shown in her eyes :" Boris, i know something is wrong with you, please tell me the truth"  
But every time she asked Boris's answer was the same "I'm fine, don't worry".  
IN that moment she slammed the door behind her, letting Boris eating alone.  
He gave her time to relax before he went to see her. With a knock Boris entered in their room.  
He grabed her from behind, holding her so tight like his never gonna let her leave his arms, and than he kiss her neck and with his german accent told her.  
"Marisa I'm so sorry, I never intend upset you. Look, I am fine, just a little tired that's all."  
She turned to face his beautiful blue eyes "I'm just conerned, I don't want anything bad to happen to you", then she kissed him with passion.  
He looked at her with love and staid that way for a while, and when she wanted to speak... " Marisa, how about we take a vacation? Just the two of us, we can go wherever you want"  
"But you have work to do and..." he didn't let her finish,"I don't care,I can assign someone else to do it, let's just leave." Her eyes were full of wonder and happines in the same time, but all she wanted was to stay alone with him.

Said and done. When the sun came up, the Kuesters were already in the plane with an unknown destination, but they couldn't care less. They were togheter, heading to an adventure and that was the most important thing at the time. What Boris didn't knew was that he couldn't have a whorst idea.

The plane finally landed and both Marisa and Boris found themselves alone on a privat island with a nice house with pool, a bar and no one around. It was perfect.

"Wow Boris this is amazing, where are we?" she was astonished by the landscape and that beautiful simple house and her beautiful husband besides her.

"So do you like my little surprise I presume?!" "If i like it? I adore it, it's like heaven" He took her hands into his and looked in her brown eyes "I'm glad to hear it. It's yours". She watched him, waiting to hear that he was kidding, but that never came.  
"Boris what are you talking about? What do you mean it's mine?". He took a few stepts, anyone could see how excited he was. " I mean it's yours, I bought it for you. Marisa if you want we can stay here, we never have to go back" She was shocked by his words " We can't stay here...You have responsibilities, we can't just..." "Yes we can. We can Marisa, think about it, just the two of us. Our little home, no one to bother us. All I care is to be with you, that's all I want. I'll see what I'll do about my responsibilities. What do you say?"  
No matter how much she wanted the same thing, she knew better that Boris couldn't just leave and drop everything. "Look, we can't move here, but we can stay as long as you want but, Boris we have to go back".  
"Ok mi'amor, como tu quieres" He kisses her hand and took her inside.  
They stood there 1 week...2weeks...a month. They were happy and their love grew bigger and bigger. Until that day.  
Both of them resting on the beach, drinking cocktails made by Boris which he though he forgot how to made them. Nothing could have gone so they though. He started to feel bad and sweaty, and his heart was racing. Boris tried to go and take those meds Hank prescribed in case any symptoms appear, but it was too late. He collapsed right in front of her nearly breathless. The last thing he saw was Marisa frightened, screaming his name and asking him to come back to her.  
*GOD no, not now, not with her seeing me like that, please...*. That was the only thing he could think about right before he lost consciousness.

I hope you enjoy it , i know it's a short one but i'm kind of new in this writing stuff so... Please let me know if any of you thinks i should continue it , make new chapters or...actually any reviews would be awesome. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Boris felt a warm touch and her perfume. He knew he was in the hospital. When he opened his eyes, saw Marisa cry, it was exactly what he knew would happen.

"Marisa... Don't cry I...",

But she snapped "Boris how could you? How could you hide something like this?",

"I never wanted you to know because of this. Do you think I want to see you cry or sad? I wanted to see you happy and to remember me the way I used to be and then... when the time comes,I'll just disappear".

Marisa was shocked by what she just heard. The thought of loosing him scared her the most, and now he's sick, very sick. She couldn't help it, she set on the bed holding him tight, she could feel it, he was powerless but she's not gonna give up in him.

"Boris there has to be something we can do...I don't know but...",

"There's not". She embraced him tighter and tighter.

"I'm not gonna let you die Boris I...", but she was interrupted.

"I'm sorry".

Her heart stopped. "Why?",

"I lied to you and you don't deserve that, I'm sorry, I should have told you but i couldn't. I know I was selfish but I need you to know that i'll always love you and...",

"STOP!", her tears start falling even faster. "Stop talking like you're dying".

"Marisa...",

"NO! You're going to live and spoil our kid and we'll grow old together...",

"Kid? What are you talking about?".

"Boris, I'm pregnant",

"What?",

"I wanted to tell you but...". His heart was racing and his breath lost control.

"Marisa...wha...",

"BORIS!". The blue cart was already in the room and a nurse took her outside where she was watching at her husband while the doctors try to keep him alive.

Marisa put her hand on the glass and between tear, her blood pumping in every single vein she has, and the sound of the resuscitation pedals shocking his chest, it was too much for her. In that very moment she felt on her knees praying for his life and whiling to give hers in steed.

The doctors stabilized him and Hank was there to make sure of that.

"Hey, you should rest a while, you've been through a lot.",

"Hank, how is he? I can't rest when I know him in this hospital bed",

"Now you see Marisa?",

"See what?",

"Why he didn't tell you. You love him so much, and Boris is aware of that, that's why".

Marisa couldn't held her tears anymore. "I know but...I wish I was there for him, so that he wouldn't have to go through this all alone",

"Hey! He was not alone, look, go to him and talk. Boris asked for you, but try not to exhaust him, he's pretty weak", "Ok, thank you Hank".

Hank left and Marisa entered the room. GOD he was weak, not even a trace of color on his face. She looked at him with sad eyes and afraid that her touch might hurt him. She was too lost in her thoughts to see that he was awake.

"Marisa, for how long do you know about the baby?:". She looked surprised for minutes before she could say a word.

"Boris don't worry about that right now...We have time...", but Marisa was violently interrupted.

"NO! Marisa, we don't have time I... need to... know...". The monitor's numbers started to grow fast along with his heart rate.

"Boris! Please try to calm down, you just had a cardiac arrest , please Boris look at me, Boris!".

Boris did as she asked and the monitor returned to normal and so did his pulse.

"Boris...Don't do this to me again or next time I'm afraid I might have a heart attack",

"Marisa don't even joke with that". She took his hand and kissed it.

"How's that even if i love you so much, and I'll do anything for you, I always end up hurting you?". He dragged her so that he could kiss her forehead.

"Mi amor, you are the best thing that happened to me, te amo. Now, I promise I won't freak, please tell me about the baby, It's important",

"Ok mi amor, but I'll stop in the second that monitor starts to beep", "OK".

She took a sit and reassure about hit vitals,so that she can start.

"I found out about a month or so , but I didn't get the chance to tell you because we were on that island and...well you passed out"

"Marisa...", his look turned into serious. "What about the gender?"

With a smile on her face, she answered to that pretty quickly. "We'll have a beautiful baby boy, Hank personally tasted me when we arrived. What's wrong?", she stopped smiling and start worrying because of the face he had.

"Marisa, we can't have this baby..."

Marisa froze. "What are you talking about?,

"Marisa my disease is hereditary, but most on the male gender. Marisa, I want this disease to die with me, I don't want my kid to go through this. It will stop with me".

"But Boris..."

"NO Marisa, stop. Do you think I enjoy this? No it hurts for me too but I need you to understand".

"Boris I love you and I want to have kids with you, you changed my life. Please, don't give up on us, I need you to fight with me, we can do this together. Boris you're not alone anymore".

Looking in her eyes he saw despair but hope too. She meant every word.

"Marisa, I'm...really tired...right now can we... talk later...please?!", his eyes closed instantly.

"Boris, relax mi amor, sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."


End file.
